Ketchum Style Reunion
by Ethan Gold
Summary: Delia decided that her family shouldn't be distant anymore and invited her sons and husband back home. How will it go for the all of them!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys,its been a long time since I wrote a fic and sadly I have only wrote one. Now I could go saying I was busy with schoo,family and others but in truth I just couldn't get myself to go and write another fanfic since I was so lazy,sorry. I actually have had a lot of potential ideas for some fanfics but as I said,I was just plain lazy,anyhow I am going to make myself make my ideas to reality so I hope you guys enjoy this fic.**

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Ash was preparing to finally go back to Pallet Town after he has felt he travel around already and the fact that his mother had called him to come back home. Iris and Cilan would have followed him but they decided not to as Iris has decided to go back to Drayden to complete her training in becoming a Dragon Master and Cilan needed to go back to the Striaton City Gym to help his brothers as lately the number of challengers has risen by quite a number. Ash would have thought he was going back to Pallet alone until he met up with May in Unova. It was surprise to the both of them to be meeting up in Unova. May told him that she came to Unova for a small break after travelling around Sinnoh but the truth was she heard Ash was in Unova and she wanted to go and see him. In truth,May had a crush on Ash since she met him. Even though Ash was dense about love,he knew he had crush on May. He was extremely happy about meting up with May. He was actually planning to confess to her. Ash decided to invite May to come back to Pallet Town with him since they both didn't really know what they were going to do at the time. Even though it was on such a short notice,May agreed to come with him. She was going to try to tell him about her feelings.

So here we are now on the ferry back to Pallet Town,where Ash is going to try to confess to May not knowing May was going to try to talk to talk to him about the same thing.

"May,I need to tell you something," said Ash.

"Oh,I wanted to talk to you about something too," replied May

"Uh,well then you can start then," said Ash with a nervous expression.

May also becoming nervous said,"Uh-well,I think you should go first."

Ash deciding to man up said,"May,I have known you a very long time. Even though all my memories with travelling with all my friends we amazing,the ones with you were simply incredible. The times we were going around Hoen and Kanto were so fun and heartwarming. Travelling around Sinnoh and Unova were also great but I couldn't help but want you by my side during those times. May what I'm trying to say is,I have had a crush on you for almost forever. So will you do the pleasure by becoming my girlfriend."

May with tears of happiness in her eyes replied by saying,"Oh Ash,I feel the same way about you. I found myself wishing that you were with me during the times I was going around Johto and Sinnoh. Yes Ash,I will be your girlfriend and always be by your side."

Pikachu and Glaceon were watching the whole ordeal happen. They were happy for their trainers. Pikachu wanted to tell Glaceon that he loved her as well but he was kinda intimitated by the fact she was evolved but he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

_Delia's POV_

Delia was happy that Ash didn't mind coming back when she told him to. Normally,Delia would let her son choose when to come back home but this time Delia was having a little 'surprise'. Even though it was risky,she had to do it for the sake of her family. It all started on what happened a few days ago.

* * *

_Delia's POV,A few days_ ago

Delia was just cleaning up her house with her Mr Mime like any usual day. After cleaning for a bit,she decided to take a small break. She took a seat in the living room and noticed the old family album on the table. Mr Mime must kept it there when cleaning up the cabinets in the storage room. She decided to take a look in it. The first few pictures in the album were of her husband and her when they were younger. Her husband,Giovanni Ketchum. Formerly the leader of Team Rocket and leader of the Viridian city gym. After years into the association he put his time and effort into,he finally decided to let go of it. He did for the sake of his family,even though his wife was not happy with his line of work,she didn't force him to come out of it,she may have nagged him a few times but it was her job to try to convince him at least. Giovanni decided to leave team rocket for the best of his family. He ventured further into business and became successful in it. He now is travelling around Kanto and all the other regions but he never forgets about his wife and always makes it a point to come home whenever he could.

After a few pictures,Delia saw the pictures of her oldest son,Red. Red was prodigy when it came to pokemon battling. He was a carefree but serious trainer. When he was younger,he used to watch his father battle and would practice using his father's pokemon. Once he got his starter,he took on Kanto. He defeated the Kanto gyms and won the Kanto Conference. He then beat the Elite 4 and battled with his rival/friend Blue for the title of Kanto Champion. After defeating Blue,Red took the position champion and defeated all of his challengers. Though after a year,Red left his position and went to Mt. Silver. He sent a letter to his mother telling her that he went to Mt. Silver because he felt like traveling and training with his pokemon again and Mt. Silver was a place with strong pokemon ad it was the perfect place for him.

She then saw the pictures of her second son,Silver. Silver was the most rational one among his brothers. He could command any pokemon with ease even traded ones. Once,the family went for a trip to Johto,Silver loved everything about Johto. When he was old enough to get his trainer license,he convinced his mother to let him start his journey in Johto. Silver talked to Professor Elm and got his starter from him. Silver then went on his journey around Johto. He collected enough badges to take part in the Silver Conference. He was finalist there,loosing to his rival/friend Gold. He's now travelling around Johto and Kanto with his friends Gold and Crystal.

Finally there was Ash. Since when he was a kid,Ash would always enjoy watching his brothers battle. He got his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master watching them. He hoped to be able to become as strong as they were.

Just remembering all of those memories made Delia tear up. It was so long since they had all been together as a family. It was at that moment Delia decided that she was going to call back all her sons home. Her husband would be coming back from Sinnoh at that time. She knew it was going to be different for her sons that were always on a journey to be here together together and for her husband to see all his sons there with him but she had to do it.

* * *

_Delia's_ _POV_,_Current__ time_

Delia was now waiting. Her sons would be home by tomorrow. She decided to throw a party and she invited all the friends of her children. She heard someone knock the door. If she was right,it would be her husband.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

Silver and his friends were on their way form Vermilion City to Pallet Town. Silver was surprised when he got a call from his mother telling him to come home but decided he would anyway. Gold and Crystal decided to follow him.

"So Silvs,you haven't told us much about you family before,mind telling us," asked Gold

"Yeah,you should tell us more about them Silver," encouraged Crystal.

Seeing the curiosity of his friends,Silver replied,"Fine. There are my parents and my brothers. My father was gym leader but he left the gym and went further into his businesses. My mom takes care of the house back at home. My older and younger brothers are on their journey."

Gold and Crystal knowing Silver saying that much was as much he would go at decided to leave it at that.

* * *

_Red's POV_

Red was now making his way to Pallet Town. After getting a letter from his mother telling him to come back home,he decided he spent enough time at Mt. Silver. He was finally going to come back home for good.

Red then looked at the view of Kanto before his eyes.

"Well,we're finally home Raichu," said Red to his Raichu.

"Rai-raichu," replied Raichu with a happy expression.

* * *

**So guys is it good. Please review,I'll really appreciate it :D,so until next time Ethan signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 :)**

* * *

_Giovanni's POV_

Giovanni just arrived home from Sinnoh. He was happy to be back,a month away from his home and wife wasn't that exciting. He'd rather be at home relaxing.

Delia opened the door after hearing his knocks on the door.

"Honey,you're home," said Delia with a warming smile. "How was it in Sinnoh?".

"It was fine but I'm happy to be home."

Giovanni then went to freshen up. He then took the local paper and sat down at the dining table drinking his coffee.

"So honey I need to tell you something," said Delia nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well we're going to have a small party."

"That's nice,what's it for?"

"Uh-well,our sons are coming back."

Giovanni nearly spit his coffee out hearing that. "They are,all of them!?"

"All of them," Delia confirmed.

Giovanni was wondering how it was all going to be. His relationship with his sons wasn't the closest. He hardly would see them and there was an awkward tension among them. Red used to always be with him in the gym and used to love watching his battles. Though after traveling around Kanto,he somehow found out his father was he leader of Team Rocket. He wasn't happy with it but according to Delia,when he found Giovanni left Team Rocket,he was happy with the decision. Silver,took in quite some ways from his father. When Silver was traveling around Johto,he himself learned about Giovanni's connection with Team Rocket. It was probably after that Giovanni found out that two of his sons weren't happy with him leading Team Rocket, he decided to leave Team Rocket. Ash was the young one,not finding about the truth by himself,Giovanni himself told Delia to tell him after he left Team Rocket. Ash was surprised but he got over it knowing his father chose the right path.

Now he's just hoping everything goes right when his sons come home.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

Silver and his friends had just arrived in Pallet Town. It was some time since he last came home. It felt nostalgic coming home.

"So Silver are we going to your house now?" asked Gold who admiring his friend's home town.

"No,I was planning on introducing you two to someone," replied Silver.

"Really,who?" asked Crystal.

"You'll see."

* * *

_Red's POV_

Red had arrived in Pallet Town and he decided to make a visit to Professor Oak before going to see his mother. Coincidently,his old friend Green was there visiting his grandfather. It was a surprise for them to see each other after some time.

"Red,its been so long. How are you?" asked Green who was surprised to see his old friend.

"I'm fine Green. It has been long almost a year since we last met. How's the gym?"

"Its good. I've been getting a lot of challengers lately since its almost time for the Kanto Conference. I'm happy you payed a visit to Pallet. How long you gonna stay?"

"Well Green,I'm planning on leaving Mt Silver for good."

"Seriously Red. What are planning to do now?"

"I dunno but I decided to just come home first. Oh yeah,where's your grandfather,I wanted to see him before going home."

"He's at the field but I'll go call him."

At that moment Professor Oak walked into lab with three other people.

"Ah its been sometime since I've seen you my boy," said Professor Oak to the boy next to him,he then noticed Red. "Red,what a surprise."

But at that moment Red took notice of the boy with Professor Oak. He instantly knew who he was.

"Silver..."

Silver then saw his older brother.

"Red,you're back," said an equally surprised Silver.

"Hold on,you're 'the' Red. The former Champion of the Kanto Region. One of the strongest trainers in Kanto. Silver,how could you now tell me you knew him!," said out Gold all of a sudden.

"Gold,Crystal meet my older brother,Red," said Silver who was still surprised seeing Red.

Gold and Crystal got wide eyed hearing that.

"Silver how could you not tell me you're brothers with Red,'the' Red," asked a surprised Gold. He shocked that his friend was his idol's brother.

"Never though of it as a big deal," said Silver casually.

"Not. .Deal," said Gold as he tackled Silver to the ground.

"I'm really sorry for this," apologized an embarrassed Crystal as she tried to get the boys to calm down.

Red smiled looking at his brother and his friends. He was happy Silver got a pair of genuine friends. At that moment,he was wondering how his youngest brother Ash has been. The last he saw him was after he came back from Sinnoh. He really had impressed Red and Silver by going to the Semi-finals of the Sinnoh League. Seeing him fight with the determination he had reminded Red of himself when he was younger. His goal had been to conquer the Kanto league and he had done it. He even defeated the Elite Four and became the Kanto Champion.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Ash and May had just arrived in Pallet Town. He decided to go to Professor Oak's lab to drop off his pokemon. He was surprised when he saw his old friend Gary outside the lab.

"Gary,how have you been," greeted Ash. He was happy to see his old friend again.

"Ash,great to see you again. I've been fine and who's that with cha," asked Gary

"Gary meet May my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you,I'm May. Ash has told me a lot about you," said May who remembered Gary from Ash's stories about his past travels.

"Eh,Ash you finally got a girl. Surprised you had in ya." said Gary playfully.

"Haha,very funny Gary," said Ash sarcastically.

"Well you better come inside. They're some guests who you'll find surprising."

"Surprising?" said Ash who wandering who it could be.

"Yeah,very."

_Inside_

Ash had entered the lab to see his six people. He saw Professor Oak there. Then he saw a Gary's older brother,Green,a girl with blue hair and a boy with black hair and pair of goggles who he didn't know,and then he saw two other guys there. One with red hair and the other with slightly spiky black hair that sticking out from his red cap. The he realized who they were,his brothers.

"Red,Silver," said a surprised Ash.

All of them turned to look at him.

"Who's he?" asked the boy with goggles.

"Uh Ash,are they...?" asked May who had recently found out about Ash's brothers.

"Yeah they are. May,these are my older brothers,Red and Silver.

* * *

**So here's chapter 2 guys. Sorry for the extremely late update. I ain't giving excuses but its my holidays now so I'm going to try to update as fast as I can ;).**

**Gold signing off.**


End file.
